Living Again
by Hatori Ichihara
Summary: What if Kagome could go back in time? stop everything from happening? Would she unbind Inuyasha from the tree and trust him with her life? Especially when she can only have her wish granted because she died at his hands? T for future ON HOLD
1. Prolouge

**Summary: What if Kagome could go back in time? Stop Kikyo from being reborn, stop everything from happening? Would she unbind Inuyasha from the tree and trust him with her life? Especially when she can only have her wish granted because she died at his hands? **

**

* * *

A/n: Sango and Miroku magically disappeared. Kidding. Sango and Miroku are off somewhere else searching for Naraku, because they decided splitting up and meeting back would be a good decision and help them find Naraku easier. Shippo and Kilala are with Miroku and Sango.****

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out, running towards her. The demon wouldn't let her go though. It had her entangled in a spidery web. "Let…her…go!" Inuyasha yelled at the demon. The demon laughed evilly.

"No way Inuyasha. I have found your weakness and now I can kill you!" the demon said as he shot another web and stopped Inuyasha from moving his sword hand, which was about ready to pull out Tetsiguia.

"Damn you!" he yelled, fighting to escape from the web around him. But the demon was to strong. It had swallowed the ¼ of the jewel that they had when it had captured Kagome. He was on about 10 jewel shards at this moment, and Naraku had given him 5 to begin with.

"Die Inuyasha!" he called out, a web coming out and hitting the distracted Inuyasha in the face. Inuyasha now could not move, and Kagome could only scream that he should leave them alone.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" she was screaming at the top of her lungs. The demon was getting a headache from that.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID HUMAN! I HAVE A FATE WORSE FOR YOU!" he yelled at her. Then he smiled evilly. "Be killed by your own love." He said.

"What do you mean?" Kagome and Inuyasha asked at the same time. The demon just laughed at lunged at Inuyasha, biting into his shoulder.

Inuyasha yelled loudly, it hurt a lot. But not as much as what he knew the poison would make him do. He fell limp, telling his limbs not to move if they planned on doing what the poison told them to.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled, staring at him with open eyes. Was he dead? She hoped not. "INUYASH-…a?" she started yelling but it went as more of a question as Inuyasha moved. But his eyes were a demon blood red and his claws and fangs were larger than before. He cut through the web easily and walked straight past the demon and to Kagome.

"Inu…yash…a?" she asked, afraid slightly. He was uncontrollable as a demon… not even she could help him back. He was right in front of her now, his arm raised and claws out, aiming for her, not the web.

"INUYASHA" she called out fearfully. His eyes became normal for a second, filled with regret.

"Kagome…" he said, and they he brought him attack down on her. The demon in him disappeared just as the web did around Kagome. She fell to the floor bleeding.

"K….KAGOME!" he yelled, kneeling down and pulling her close to him. He felt tears in his eyes. He had not cried in all his life… and here he was now, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry Kagome, I am so sorry…" he kept saying over and over. Kagome was barely conscious because of blood loss.

"Inuyasha…" she said weakly, staring at him with sorrowed eyes. She looked like she was about to say something else, then she fell limp, taking in the last breath she would ever take.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said, hugging her to him. "Kagome" he said again, whispering the name he could never match with her living face again.

* * *

This is an expremint. I got the idea from a deam I had where Kagome was killed by a possesed Inuyasha. This will be and angst story, because that is my current writing style. If I get 5 reviews I'll work on/post chapter 2. Where Kagome makes the wish. (You'll see how she makes the wish while dead)

please be bruitally (spelling?) honest about this fanfiction and Perfect Angel...

also: any title suggestions? Please?


	2. Tainted

**Summary: What if Kagome could go back in time? Stop Kikyo from being reborn, stop everything from happening? Would she unbind Inuyasha from the tree and trust him with her life? Especially when she can only have her wish granted because she died at his hands? **

**A/n: Sango and Miroku magically disappeared. Kidding. Sango and Miroku are off somewhere else searching for Naraku, because they decided splitting up and meeting back would be a good decision and help them find Naraku easier. Shippo and Kilala are with Miroku and Sango. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yelled launching his attack on the demon. "Wind Scar!" He yelled again as he pulled out Tetsiguia. The demon was not expecting such strength for a broken hanyou.

Inuyasha killed the demon as easily as someone blowing away a feather. He realized now that he could have killed it before it had a chance to… he wasn't going to think about that now.

Inuyasha gathered up the jewel shards that the demon had taken. He looked over to Kagome's dead body. He felt so guilty for what he had done… what the demon had made him do. He reminded himself… it was not his fault she had died…. Who was he kidding? The whole damn situation was his fault.

**X**

Kagome tried telling Inuyasha she loved him. But she had only managed to say his name… before dying. The moment she felt her eyes close and her last breath exit her body, she felt a surge of energy. She felt herself rise from her own body. She looked around, didn't she just die?

She saw Inuyasha fighting quiet strongly. Was he avenging her? Probably… she figured.

She got up. "Inuyasha!" she yelled to him. His ear didn't even twitch. He could not hear her. Kagome's first thought was to cry, she was dead… what would her mother, Sota and grandpa think? How would Miroku and Sango and the rest react to the news? What about her friends? Kagome wanted to cry badly. Suddenly, she sensed sacred jewel shards… a lot of them. She tried running from the spot she was in, but ended up floating at the speed Inuyasha runs.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" she said as she crashed into a tree. Wait, she could crash into things? Did that mean she could also take a hold of things? She tried grabbing a tree branch, it worked. She climbed up the tree to try to sense the jewel shards… but she found the closer she went to the top of the tree, the stronger the aura of the jewels.

She climbed onto a large branch to rest… but almost fell off the tree when she found she was sitting next to Naraku.

"Naraku…." She said his name… realizing that her lips tingled when she used them to speak. Naraku did absolutely nothing to acknowledge what she said. _He can't hear me either…_ Kagome thought, smiling. She could get the jewel shards Naraku had for Inuyasha.

She saw a small pouch hanging from his neck, he was not wearing the baboon mask, but he was wearing the cloak.

She sensed a great many jewel shards in the pouch, probably all that Naraku had collected. She bit her lower lip in concentration, focusing on getting the pouch and helping Inuyasha defeat Naraku.

She grabbed the pouch still without his knowledge. She pulled it slowly off his neck when he noticed something was wrong. She panicked and pulled the shards away from Naraku quickly.

"What?" he asked, looking at where the shards had been on his neck. Kagome, hopped from the high tree, not expecting to get hurt….

"Ow…" she said as she quickly got up and ran towards Inuyasha, who was sitting next to her dead body, holding the jewel shards he had received from the demon.

Kagome had a sad smile. She did not blame Inuyasha for the demon's actions. Inuyasha, though strong, could not control the poison in his system. She kneeled down next to Inuyasha and held out the pouch in front of him.

**X**

Inuyasha started at Kagome. He had her shards and 5 of Naraku's shards in his hands. He bowed his head, this should not have happened. It was a bit like losing Kikyo, that day near Mt. Harkurai, where Naraku, rid of his human heart, had pushed Kikyo into the river of miasma. He still mourned for Kikyo… but he loved Kagome more.

And the pain of losing Kagome was 10 times worse than the pain he had felt at Kikyo's death.

Suddenly a small pouch was hovering in front of his face. He looked around to try and see what was holding the pouch up.

Seeing nothing, he grabbed it and opened it. A large amount of jewel shards were in it. _They must be Naraku's…but who is giving them to me?_

Inuyasha put Kagome's shards with Naraku's and closed the pouch. Suddenly a huge light shone through the pouch.

When the light died down, Inuyasha opened the pouch to find the sacred jewel sitting there. But it was black, tainted with pain. Inuyasha cringed at the aura the jewel gave off.

**X**

Kagome watched as a light came shining through the pouch. She then watched as Inuyasha reopened it and saw a tainted Shikon No Tama.

She reached her hand towards the jewel within the pouch and grabbed it.

* * *

Hello. Chapter 2 has been posted. I titled it "Tainted" for the jewel's state of being when pulled together.

I want a total of 10 reviews (including the 5 from before) for chapter 3 to some.

and thank you Bushes283 for reminding me I had 5 reviews. :) can you remind me when I have 10 a well? Because i told you how oblivious I am...

Selina


	3. Choice

**Summary: What if Kagome could go back in time? Stop Kikyo from being reborn, stop everything from happening? Would she unbind Inuyasha from the tree and trust him with her life? Especially when she can only have her wish granted because she died at his hands? **

**A/n: Sango and Miroku magically disappeared. Kidding. Sango and Miroku are off somewhere else searching for Naraku, because they decided splitting up and meeting back would be a good decision and help them find Naraku easier. Shippo and Kilala are with Miroku and Sango. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

_

* * *

Previously: Kagome watched as a light came shining through the pouch. She then watched as Inuyasha reopened it and saw a tainted Shikon No Tama. _

_She reached her hand towards the jewel within the pouch and grabbed it. _

* * *

Inuyasha saw a hand that looked like Kagome's appear in his view and grasp the jewel. He looked to his left; a transparent Kagome was kneeling next to him and staring determinedly at the jewel. She was purifying it, just like Kikyo. 

"Kagome…" he said, looking at her. She looked up and her eyes widened in surprise. Inuyasha's dog ears twitched and he looked away. "I'm sorry Kagome." She saw her smile, somewhere between a sad smile and a real one.

"It's OK" she said softly, like she was only telling him that to make him feel better.

The jewel was glowing a bright pink as Kagome pulled it out of the bag.

A woman's voice emitted from the jewel…

It instantly hit Inuyasha who the voice belonged to… but he had not been expecting it.

Kikyo's voice was emitting from the sacred jewel. But Kikyo was speaking to Kagome, not Inuyasha.

"_Kagome… you have died… but you have also purified the sacred Shikon No Tama…You spirit was allowed to stay here on earth for this soul purpose… you have a choice Kagome."_

Kagome gave the Shikon No Tama a strange look. What was Kikyo talking about? Had she known this was going to happen? What did Kikyo mean "a choice"?

"_You can choose cross over into Heaven, like I chose to… or you can live again and restart your life from the moment you went to the Bone-Eaters Well… and you can choose, to go through the well and meet Inuyasha again, or to continue life as you would have." _

Kagome's eyes widened. She could live again! But, she would end up back in time, and she would have to rebuild her relationship with Inuyasha. Would Inuyasha remember?

As though reading her mind Kikyo spoke again.

"_Oh course, since you are the only one actually traveling back, you will be the only one to remember. You must rebuild all relationships, with my sister, with Inuyasha, and with everyone else."_

Kagome thought about all this and then spoke.

"I choose to…"

* * *

please review

1-31-06: i have had this chapter done for quiet a while... i would like 5 more reviews before posting a new chapter... but chapter 4 has been done as long as chapter 3 has been. So I will post them both... one of my friends was hit by a car and went to the hospital... AND I CAN'T SEE HER!i don't care if you flame... just not right now. thanks

Selina


	4. Breaking The Spell

**Summary: What if Kagome could go back in time? Stop Kikyo from being reborn, stop everything from happening? Would she unbind Inuyasha from the tree and trust him with her life? Especially when she can only have her wish granted because she died at his hands? **

**A/n: Sango and Miroku magically disappeared. Kidding. Sango and Miroku are off somewhere else searching for Naraku, because they decided splitting up and meeting back would be a good decision and help them find Naraku easier. Shippo and Kilala are with Miroku and Sango. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

"Live!" She said, a light emitted from the jewel and Inuyasha looked surprised as the light concealed his vision… 

"Kagome! Wake up! Time for school!" Her mother's voice called to her. She opened her eyes. It was a sunny day out and her calendar dated back a year, give or take a month.

_I'm in the past! I don't believe it! _

Kagome thought as she got dressed. She walked out the door on her way to school and looked at the well, sure enough; Sota was standing there looking for something. Something would be Buyo, the cat.

Kagome did not ever bother asking her brother what he was looking for, she just walked into the well house and looked around.

"What are you doing sis?" Sota asked her, wondering what his sister was doing barging into the well house.

"Looking for the cat, what else?" Kagome said in a short tempered voice. Sota shut up. The cat came around her feet and she picked it up, standing in place in front of the well.

She had felt the demonic presence, now all she needed was for it to sense the-

"SIS BEHIND YOU!" Sota screamed out as white claw like things grabbed Kagome and pulled her into the well.

She was not scared, but rather she just used her hand to push the demon away. When she arrived in the well she climbed up and out. She waited an hour or so before setting out to find the sacred tree.

When she arrived she stared at Inuyasha for a while. He really was beautiful, his silver hair and boyish sleeping appearance. She knew perfectly well why she loved him.

She stared at him for a while, then made her way up to the tree and smiled.

_I wish you could remember the love we shared…_

She heard foot steps approaching behind her and the sounds of arrows. She barely flinched, knowing they would miss.

They tried to grab her but she shook them off and practically led them to their village. She waited for Kaede to come so she could try explaining to the elder why she needed to go home… even though she considered the Feudal Era home to her.

When nightfall had reached, Kagome had sat through another explanation of Kikyo and the sacred jewel inside her and all that other crap she knew all to well.

_It's almost time… for Mistress Centipede… _

Kagome thought with a small smile as she watched the sun start to set. Sure enough, like clock work she heard villagers scream and things break.

Kagome suddenly felt fear; she had no bows and arrows… nothing. And since these were not the same circumstances, who was to say Inuyasha would wake up?

What if Mistress Centipede killed her there? Would it all be for nothing, would the jewel give her another chance?

She ran out the hut with Kaede and stared… it had been a while since she saw the face of the demon. True, she dreamed about it sometimes, well, had nightmares, but either way, she only remembered during bad dreams.

"Give me the Sacred Jewel!" It yelled at it dove for Kagome; she only just avoided the attack.

Real fear was in her now; no-one could save her. But she knew what she had to do, turning quickly Kagome ran down the path back to the forest of Inuyasha.

_Wake up… wake up Inuyasha…_

She was close to sobbing now, there was nothing she could do… she had no weapons, or ways to wake up Inuyasha while he was under the spell.

_Wake up, please wake up!_

Oh no, she was nearing the end of the path that ran between the river, nearing the uphill place where she could find the sacred tree.

"PLEASE INUYASHA! JUST WAKE UP!" She screamed out crying as she dodged another one of the centipede's attacks.

Ba-dump. Ba-dump. A beat, a heart beat. Waking, alive, _Kikyo_…

Inuyasha woke up with an evil smile, he recognized the scent, it was Kikyo, there was no doubting it… it was impossible not to…

A girl who looked like Kagome appeared in front of him, he could smell her fear and tears. Something called to him. _She is not Kikyo…_ it told him. But he ignored it, it had to be Kikyo.

They looked exactly alike, except for clothing. Inuyasha couldn't help himself, he had to insult Kikyo's fear and tears. But he was surprised when (after falling from a dodge) Kikyo looked up at him with big hazel eyes.

"K-K-Kagome…" the name called out to him. Her eyes pleaded, begged him to remember. They were filled with love and fear, which he found an interesting mix.

"Inuy-YASHA!" She ended up screaming as the centipede grabbed her and threw her up and rid a tiny pink object from her body. She fell to the floor defenseless.

She could not be Kikyo… Kikyo could have fought back… not this girl. And why did he want to call her Kagome? What name was that? And why was she dressed so strange… yet so familiar?

The centipede used its body to push Kagome into Inuyasha and the tree. He couldn't think, there was Kikyo's scent, but also something different, a different scent.

"Look whoever you are…" He said, her attention was grabbed, she was weak from stress and physical damage.

The demon was eating the jewel, it grew in power enormously.

"I don't know why… but seeing you hurt… it pisses me off, so try… try taking out the arrow. I'll kill this damn demon and get the jewel. Take that off your hands while I'm at it." He said, looking away from her. It was the truth… something about seeing her hurting.

"Inu…yasha… you really, don't remember me… I am no Kikyo… my name is Kag-ohhhhh" The centipede, with its strength, was done with the human and crushing her.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in panic… why did he want desperately to protect her? Something about her, they was she said his name… her eyes, they way she looked at him…

"Pull out the arrow damn it!" He found himself yelling at her. She took a deep breath and looked up with pleading eyes. Inuyasha had to look away. She reached up slowly with a trembling hand.

"Please Inuyasha… save me…" she said as she pulled out the arrow. A light emitted and the demon let go in surprise.

_Please help me Inuyasha…_

Kagome was much closer to feinting then she had been last time. Inuyasha said her name… could he remember the future? Or… well… she knew what she meant. Could he remember the time they shared?

_I don't know why… but seeing you hurt… it pisses me off_…

Kagome smiled slightly. She could no feint… she needed to stay awake until she could "sit" Inuyasha.

Inuyasha defeated the demon and she pointed to the jewel without thinking. This had been such a normal experience; she even plucked it out herself.

Kaede told her about her destiny to protect it and Inuyasha said his part about wanting it.

Kagome knew the fight could be avoided. She told Kaede to take out the beads. A surprised Kaede did so and she said the spell. Inuyasha had not been expecting it, so the beads won easily.

"Do ye know the word to hold Inuyasha's spirit?" Kaede asked. Kagome smiled.

_Yep._

"Sit boy!" She said and Inuyasha fell. Knowing that she could control Inuyasha's violent nature… Kagome found herself feint. So… she did exactly what she needed to, she passed out cold on the ground.

* * *

please review 

1-31-06: please remember my update from Chapter 3, these chapters are posted on the same day and i dont want to draw to much attantion to the problem I have so just... don't flame. you can flame when she is out of the hospital and I am ok emotionally.

Selina


	5. Realization

**Summary: What if Kagome could go back in time? Stop Kikyo from being reborn, stop everything from happening? Would she unbind Inuyasha from the tree and trust him with her life? Especially when she can only have her wish granted because she died at his hands? **

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

"Hey… Hey you…" Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice.

"Inuyasha?" she asked faintly. Movement… there was movement. She was in his arms bridal style as she was walking along next to Kaede.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kaede said, Kagome pretended to be unconscious… maybe Kaede was aware of the time reversal.

"She's not Kikyo." Inuyasha simply stated. Kaede nodded.

"Aye. She is not my sister Kikyo. But I believe she be the reincarnation of Kikyo." Kagome held her breath, would Inuyasha remember… he noiteced immediately she was not Kikyo…

"Feh… yeah… sure…" Inuyasha said.

Kagome felt herself drifting off slightly in Inuyasha's warm arms and she was carried to the village.

The hole in her side hurt tremendously, she would probably have a scar. Yet, she was happy. _He knew I was not Kikyo…_

Carefully, with a small smile, she remembered all the signs that showed he had hope of remembering.

"_K-K-Kagome…"_ _the name called out to Inuyasha. _He remembered her name…

"_Look whoever you are…" He said…_ He had known not to call her Kikyo…

"_I don't know why… but seeing you hurt… it pisses me off, so try… try taking out the arrow." _Defiantly something Inuyasha would say.

There, three reasons that brought joy to her soul. Now all she had to do was make sure that they were not out on a jewel hunt when the demon was going to steal Kikyo's ashes and all would be set.

_But what about Miroku and Sango… will I meet them again now? _

Kagome wondered about her future friends… if she changed too much right now, she might destroy her chances of meeting up with them again.

She felt herself drift off in Inuyasha's arms, just as she began to hear the village noises; signaling that they had arrived.

**X**

Inuyasha carried the strange girl in her arms to get her wounded body back to the village.

"She's not Kikyo" Inuyasha rather bluntly stated. He waiting for Kaede to explain more, he noticed the girl twitch slightly in his arms. He could not explain why, but he had _wanted_ to hold her in his arms and protect her.

But what about Kikyo… she had died hadn't she? Kaede had told him she thought this girl, Kagome, was the reincarnation of her. But it didn't matter about Kikyo, did it? She had betrayed him, tried to kill him after lulling him into a false sense of security.

Yet he felt he knew this girl, like he loved her. But she was still so much like Kikyo; Inuyasha felt these weird feelings for her rage inside him although he only knew her, Kagome, a short time.

Kagome was obviously awake, and quiet comfortable. Inuyasha wondered why she didn't say anything, but she seemed very lost in thought.

Hearing the sounds of the village, he hurried up slightly, but managed to keep pace with Kaede.

Somehow this seemed like he had done this before… he walked slower, allowing Kaede to lead the way to her hut, so he could finally put the sleeping teen down.

He sat next to her the whole night, not sleeping, not letting his guard down. He even growled when a villager come in to see if she was OK. He could not help this protective feeling he had for her, maybe it was because she was so like Kikyo…

No, it had to be something more.

Finally, the dog demon surrendered and went off to sleep, making sure he did not go into a deep sleep in case the sleeping girl woke up.

**X**

Kagome woke up and dimly remembered where she was…

_K-K-K-Kaede's hut… and…and Inu- Inuyasha… he's here… does he remember?_

Her thoughts were dizzying and confusing, what was she supposed to make him remember? What was she supposed to remember?

_Something… something about Inuyasha…_

She wondered what that could be, maybe the medicines Kaede had given her during her few waking moments had cleared her memory.

_Inuaysaha…umm… something about a demon, a betrayal… no wait… a forced betrayal!_

She smiled to herself as she remembered something that she had forgotten.

"What the hell are you smiling about? You've slept for two whole freaking days Kagome!" Inuyasha was wide awake beside her, but he stumbled on her name, as though unsure that is what he was to call her.

"You… you know my name…" she said slowly, desperately trying to remember why his saying her name was so important…

"_Come on Kagome" and rough voice sounded. Kagome looked up from the skull she had just broke with her arrow._

"_You… you said my name" she stuttered out in surprise. _

She remembered this! But how did it happen? She had only just met Inuyasha, right?

No… then it clicked

_I traveled back in time to save Inuyasha!_

Somehow that fit, now she felt floods of memories hit her, but a lot seemed painful. There was a particular one of the time she had witnessed Kikyo kissing Inuyasha.

"Damn you, what the hell is wrong now!" Inuyasha's tone was annoyed, but Kagome, who had known Inuyasha for a year, whether he remembered or not, knew that meant he was concerned.

"Inuyasha… you don't remember…" she said. At his questioning look, she explained just how she ended up in this time of the Feudal Era, and Inuyasha sat there, listening attentively as she explained everything.

Kagome even threw in what she knew of Inuyasha's secret past to prove this had happened.

When she finished, Inuyasha looked at her with a doubtful look. "You have got to be kidding. When you're all better I'm stealing the damn jewel. I would have before…" but Inuyasha did not seem to be able to tell why he had not.

This only made him think more on everything the reincarnated teen had just said… he felt like he knew her, because _he did_.

This felt like it had happened before, because it _had_ happened before. Inuyasha just needed to believe her, and maybe he could remember what she did.

"I… Inuyasha?" she asked as the hanyou buried his face in his hands out of frustration

When she received no answer, Kagome got up a bit more from the small bed of sheets she was in, inching slightly towards her friend.

She put her arms around his shoulders and leaned into his chest, wishing whatever was traumatizing him to stop.

As if the wish was granted, Inuyasha looked up at Kagome with wide amber eyes. "Kagome… Kagome I remember!" he said in surprise.

The look of delight on Kagome's face was so amazing Inuyasha did the first thing he had wanted to do, he gave her a hug.

* * *

what, did you pervs think i would have them kiss..._yet _mwhahaha. it is so sweet, so Inuyasha now remembers everything, and they have to plan carefully to avoid the spider demon. Which should be decently easy, since all Inuyasha has to do is make sure the jewel is not stolen... or will it be hard?

please review,

Selina


	6. The past can't be changed

**Summary: What if Kagome could go back in time? Stop Kikyo from being reborn, stop everything from happening? Would she unbind Inuyasha from the tree and trust him with her life? Especially when she can only have her wish granted because she died at his hands? **

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**_

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews_

* * *

Now Inuyasha and Kagome had to plan, who did they want to meet again, should they explain to Kaede, see if she can remember as well?

"No. This must remain a secret…" Kagome said in the end… they had been talking for 20 minutes now, about old times and such.

"But Kaede might be able to help us…" Inuyasha interjected, he had been leaning towards not telling Kaede, but now that Kagome said her opinion he had to argue with her.

"Yeah but, if Kaede doesn't remember than she'll think we're mad and never help us with anything unless forced…" Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded but quickly put a hand over her mouth. He pointed to the door, where only his sensitive ears could hear the whispers.

"Let's go Kagome, make sure you have the jewel, you still have to protect it. First we have to go back to your time and check in with your family, they are probably worried. But tell your mom, _to leave my ears alone_." Inuyasha said, standing up.

_I don't believe it… I was the one who killed Kagome, but she still choose to come back to me when she decided to Live Again…Now I'm going to be careful, and not let anything happen to her. _

After making his silent vow Inuyasha followed Kagome out of the hut where they would say their good byes to Kaede.

**X**

_I am so happy Inuyasha is staying with me! And I'm even happier that he remembered our past…err…future together! _

Kagome beamed happily as she stood up and let the hut, letting Inuyasha think for a few seconds.

"Hey Kaede…" Kagome said, coming to a stop next to the old woman in the priestess attire.

"Why hello, did you happen to see Inuyasha? He was next to you the entire time ye were unconscious, he didn't even try to steal the jewel around your neck…" Kaede said, not looking up.

Kagome looked behind her, Inuyasha was waiting a while back, his ears twitching. Kagome knew that he could hear the conversation and was pretending not to. But his head was turned _just _to away from them…

"Yes, I know I saw him when I woke up… oh yes, yes Kaede; I still have the jewel around my neck." Kagome said when Kaede looked up worried.

From where Inuyasha was Kagome heard a small snort of held back laughter, she quietly said the word "Sit"

"What did ye say Kagome?" Kaede asked. Kagome smiled and looked over her shoulder; Kaede did too and saw Inuyasha laying face first on the ground.

"I said nothing Kaede, Inuyasha must have tripped…" Kagome said, going into a fake coughing fit that made Kaede smile.

"Well, ye must be here talking to an old woman like me for a reason, so what may that reason be?" Kaede asked, finally done smiling.

"Inuyasha and I are leaving for a while, we promise to come back in a day or so…" Kagome began, but she paused at Kaede's shocked face.

"I would not trust him Kagome; he killed Kikyo, the woman you were reincarnated from. Only a demon or a half demon could have done that wound with his bare hands…" Kaede started off, ranting about Inuyasha and why Kagome should stay here or try to find her way home alone.

Kagome took a hold of Kaede's shoulders and made the woman stop talking.

"I trust Inuyasha Kaede, I trust him like I have known him for a year…" she heard Inuyasha laugh at how truthful that was. "…sit boy…" she said, adding the two words into her speech. "And I can handle him, you said yourself, he was beside me the whole time, not because I am Kikyo, but because I am _Kagome_. Please Kaede, if anything goes wrong I will come back, OK?"

Kaede nodded in the end, but cast a mistrustful glace at the hanyou whose face was once again in the dirt. She watched as Kagome went over there smiling, and how the hanyou got up and yelled at her. But he did not yell at her as if her were mad, but merely playing, like he loved her.

Kaede scratched her head, so Kagome must have gotten Inuyasha to remember, Kaede had tried making her forget with the remedies she gave the girl, but to no use.

Kagome and Inuyasha had no idea what they were heading into by remembering and screwing up the time.

Yet, Kaede watched in silence as the two bickered and laughed slightly, preparing for their trip.

Kaede felt she should warn Kagome… but she held her tongue. This was not her place, and the two of them looked so happy…

But you cannot change the past.

* * *

so, Kaede thinks they can't change the past... is she right? The long planned complications with the jewel are coming up, maybe next chapter. Each chapter is only 3-4 pages at the most, because I like keeping this short, and Perfect Angel long.

Perfect Angel has about 72 pages altogether with it's 16 chapters.

You might realize my rutine by now, I update:  
1. Perfect Angel  
2. A Sick Day  
3. Living Again  
So you can expect the next update to be Perfect Angel. A Sick Day, if my Fruits Basket humor fanfiction, you should read that if you get bored...

Please review

Selina


	7. Coming Back

**Summary: What if Kagome could go back in time? Stop Kikyo from being reborn, stop everything from happening? Would she unbind Inuyasha from the tree and trust him with her life? Especially when she can only have her wish granted because she died at his hands? **

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

Kagome took Inuyasha's hand as they stood at the edge of the well in the Feudal Era. She cast one longing look back at the village, and Inuyasha's grip on her hand strengthened.

"Kagome, you don't have to go back now. We can stay here a while…" Inuyasha started off, not bothering to hide to concern in his voice.

Kagome gave a small smile and looked into his amber eyes, telling him that she was ok to go back for now, but she wished to return soon.

"I haven't met Yura of the Demon Hair yet though… if we are not here lives will be lost and Kaede will be injured, remember?" she said, casting another look back.

Inuyasha scoffed at her thoughts. "She won't be here for another day or two, maybe never, the jewel is complete. When there were shards she could sense it easier. If you want I'll stay here to watch for Yura and—"he was cut off by Kagome suddenly gripping his hand tighter, in fear.

"Don't leave me Inuyasha…please." She said a note of urgency in her voice. "You're right…" she continued on, looking at her feet, her voice sounding like she was going to cry. "We have time. We can go back for a day and then return with supplies. We can beat her easier then before and then…then… oh I don't know!" and with that she burst.

Inuyasha gave her another hug that lasted for a few minutes, with her crying into his shoulder. He wondered what caused her to do this, she had seemed fine before.

_If you want I'll stay here for Yura and…_

_Don't leave me Inuyasha…_

She was afraid. She was afraid of dying again, or not getting another chance. She wanted him there to protect her and stay with her.

He realized it was his fault for her recent scare so he quietly said it'd be ok and he'd stay with her.

She calmed down almost instantly, now knowing he would be with her.

**X**

She didn't know why she reacted when Inuyasha suggested it. She could not explain this horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, this terrible feeling that made her want to be with him forever.

So she cried, the only thing she could do at that point.

_I'm so afraid; I don't want to die again…_

Kagome thought tearfully as she was hugged by Inuyasha, and he whispered he'd always be there.

_I will be ok. This is just a minor thing, in time I'll get over it-_

Then she had a vision of when Inuyasha was poisoned by the spider demon.

She snapped up instantly and pushed away, standing herself up next to a kneeling, confused Inuyasha.

"I'll be fine. We have time… I'll just go tell my mom, grandpa and Sota and then we'll be on our way again." She said stiffly, she knew she hurt Inuyasha when she pushed away.

But she needed to be strong, not to collapse all the time. She watched Inuyasha grin a bit and stand up, taking her hand again.

"Shall we go?" he asked her. Kagome nodded her head yes, although everything else was screaming no.

And with that they jumped down the well and went through into the modern era.

**X**

He was confused, when Kagome pushed away from him. He was also a little hurt, he guessed later on.

But mostly he was proud of her, for having the will to get up and make a tough decision for her at the time.

Even though it was not the reason for her tears, Inuyasha was happy she decided to go back through the well.

Once they were there he realized that he shouldn't be there. Wouldn't it look odd to her family if she showed up acting like she had known him for years when in the present time to her family she had met him 3 days ago?

When he told this to Kagome she smiled and let go of his hand, saying to pretend nothing was with them.

He wanted to hold her hand again.

**X**

She heard Sota and her Grandfather again, coming into the well house to search on more time.

She wanted to hold Inuyasha's hand again, but her family would think she was insane. She didn't need that now, especially since she had to re-explain the whole feudal era deal again, without mentioning things that haven't happened yet.

She was happy though, when she realized that there would be no evil mask in her time. She might see the soul piper again… but possibly not.

When her relatives lowered the ladder down into the well for her to climb up she did so gratefully.

Inuyasha had jumped up and out of the well just as she reached the top, to be fair she guessed.

She watched as her brother admired the doggy ears and her grandfather spazzed out with his sutras and things.

Kagome quickly explained the well ordeal, leaving out some details, such as how Inuyasha had tried killing her originally and how she and he were kind of boyfriend/girlfriend.

Her grandfather and Sota took it well… well, as well as two people who suddeny learned their sister/grandkid could travel into the past through an old well and then come back with a half demon who has an attitude problem.

Kagome sighed, this would be a long night.\

* * *

please review :-)

Selina

miff, hope you like it. The jewel complications i mentioned before are coming up as soon as possible, but I have more stuff to write first.


	8. Nothing Will Happen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (if I did Kikyo would com back every episode and die every episode) **

* * *

After explaining Inuyasha to her mother, Kagome left Inuyasha to her mother's care and went upstairs to shower.

_I hope Inuyasha lasts down there. It was nice of him to sacrifice himself so I could go up here…_

She thought as she turned the water off and got out. She grabbed a blue skirt and a long sleeved blue shirt and put them on, since her uniform was dirty.

She went back downstairs to find her mother standing over Inuyasha, who was wolfing down a bowl of ramen noodles, and not noticing anything else.

"I take it you like Ramen Inuyasha" she said, and Kagome felt that if she was in one of Sota's anime shows, there would be a sweat drop on her head. Inuyasha simply nodded and continued on eating until he finished.

"Thanks" he said, and then he noticed Kagome. "Hey Kagome, we've got to go back soon you know." He told her, not looking at her, but at her mother, who was making more ramen.

"I want to spend the night here, and then we can go back, ok? You can sleep outside on a tree nearby or something. Nothing'll happen here." She told him smiling. Inuyasha turned to look at her, and she brightened the smile, knowing that would help in his decision.

"Feh." He said, putting his hands into the sleeves of his Fire-Rat robe. Kagome made a small "yay" sound and said her goodnights then went upstairs and sleep.

**X**

After she left Inuyasha felt quite cornered, since all her family was staring at him. "What?" he asked feeling a bit apprehensive.

"How long have you known Kagome?" the grandfather asked.

_Oh no, I'm doomed…_

"Three days or so, why?" he asked, feeling death glares from the three of them. The grandfather stepped down and Kagome's mother took over.

"We saw that smile she gave you, you obviously like her and she likes you back, so we want to know everything about you." Her mother said.

"Umm…" Inuyasha said, barely concealing a blush. He quickly hopped right over Sota's head, since he was shortest in the three that cornered him, and went out the front door.

"It's confirmed" said Sota, getting up. "Now, do we approve or not?"

"It's a maybe. I still like that Hojo boy, but Kagome seems to…well, not. He seems like he is strong enough to care for our Kagome…" the three continued their chat as Inuyasha climbed a tree next to Kagome's room, jumped to the windowsill and knocked lightly on the window until the consistent tapping woke the girl up.

**X**

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Kagome couldn't take it anymore; she got out of bed to see what was tapping, and found Inuyasha.

"You're family is insane" he stated as he jumped through and into Kagome's room.

"What'd they do?" she asked closing her window sitting down on the bed, where Inuyasha sat on her floor. Inuyasha explained and then sighed a bit.

"I think we'll have to tell them about this whole thing being repeated. Maybe it was wrong of us to go back at all with the Shikon No Tama…" but Kagome cut him off.

"No Inuyasha, we needed to, it was the only way for me to live, and we both know that. And true there might be some weird moments for us, like with my family quizzing you."

Kagome could swear she heard footsteps near her door, so she lowered her voice to a whisper, knowing that Inuyasha's ears would catch what she said despite to almost inaudible tone.

"We'll go back in the morning, ok? Just give me a chance to say good-bye; I haven't seen them in three days. And although I know that in the future I spend much more time than three days there, I still miss them." She said, Inuyasha nodded to show he heard and was about to ask loudly why she was speaking quietly when Kagome pointed to the door.

Inuyasha closed her mouth and nodded. He walked over to the window, ready to get out and sleep in a tree. "Kagome, stay safe for tonight, ok? And keep your 'window' thing open in case something gets in." he told her as he got on the windowsill.

Kagome smiled at him, "Ok Inuyasha, don't fall out of the tree…" she warned him jokily.

"Oh shut up. Feh, I won't fall out." He told her and she watched him jump back into the tree next to her room window. Kagome left the window open and walked over to her bed.

She stopped halfway there and then thought better of it. Turning Kagome tiptoed to her bedroom door and yanked it open suddenly, revealing her mother, grandfather and Sota, all of which were kneeling with their ears pressed to where the door should be.

"Go away, cant I get a moments peace? Oh yeah, Inuyasha and I are returning to the Feudal Era tomorrow morning, so if you're not up I'll leave a note in case you forget, ok? I know I have school tomorrow, but this is really important, I can catch up, I know it." She told them smiling. Then she closed the door in their faces.

Sighing again Kagome went back to her bed, got in and pulled the covers up over her, not even bothering to change, and not noticing a demonic hand grabbed the Shikon Necklace she wore.

* * *

please review,

Selina

3-11-06: to Jenn: when you read this please IM or call me, I have something to tell you. I know you'll read this chapter, and you're not signed on now.

Selina


	9. All She Needs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

Inuyasha sensed a demon, but saw none when he looked. He drifted off beck into a light sleep while sitting in his tree, waiting the sunrise, wishing he could wake Kagome up so they could see it together.

_She wants sleep though._

He reasoned with himself as he began sleeping again.

_And I'll give her what she wants, no matter the cost…_

And then a scream.

Inuyasha almost fell off the tree he got up so fast from his drowsiness. He was just jumping into the window as Kagome's family came though the door.

Kagome was backed up into the corner of her room, while a huge demon stood over hear, hand outstretched, obviously looking for the Shikon No Tama.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha heard himself yell as the demon went to strike her, Inuyasha had seen the panic in her eyes, the fear of another death, the dread of one. He raced quickly and blocked the attack with his hands, for he did not own Tetsiguia yet.

Kagome crawled from behind him to her family while Inuyasha held the demon's claws, stopping him from chasing her. Kagome got up when she reached Sota's feet and turned to stare at Inuyasha, who was having some trouble not getting him-self killed.

"Inuyasha be careful!" she said as the demon freed one claw from Inuyasha and swiped at him. The blow barely missed as Inuyasha heeded Kagome's warning and ducked. But this duck allowed the demon to kick up at him, knocking him to the floor temporally paralyzed.

The demon, a rat demon, turned to Kagome and started walking forward towards her. Kagome held the Shikon No Tama necklace in her right hand, and pushed her family behind her with the left hand. Inuyasha, still paralyzed by the demon's blow, tried getting up, but could not when the demon turned quickly and stepped on his back.

The demon reached for her, and grabbed her around the waist. "INUYASHA" she screamed as Inuyasha struggled to get the weight off of his back. "INUYASHA I NEED HELP!" she yelled.

_Everything she needs…_

With a sudden burst of energy Inuyasha threw off the demon's foot and landed a good punch to the demon's face, knocking him to the ground. Kagome flew across her room and Inuyasha quickly caught her and set her down, not wanting her family to realize how much he wanted to hold her.

The demon got up, cast one disdainful look at the group and went off through the window, suddenly looking like a small innocent rat. Kagome had tears in her eyes, she had been frightened the demon would kill her. "Inuyasha." She chocked out, currying herself in his red robe, ignoring her family, he gave her a hug, comforting her crying soul and easing her fears.

Her family stood there for a second, watching, and then they decided… Inuyasha and Kagome were good together, and they approved of him.

**X**

Kagome had been sleeping, and when she woke up, there was a rat on her bed. It was still night, almost sunrise.

_I wish I could wake up Inuyasha and see it with him…_

She thought as she stared more closely at the rat…it had red eyes. She screamed loudly and ran into the far corner of her room as the rat grew larger, becoming a demon. She heard footsteps and the sound of a door opening and something landing on her windowsill.

"KAGOME" Inuyasha yelled as the demon tried killing her for the jewel around her neck.

_Killing…_

Kagome's eyes widened, she didn't want to die again… oh no not again!

But she heard Inuyasha grunt in front of her, he was protecting her from the fatal attack, crawling she moved from behind him to her family, who was huddled by her door.

_THE DEMON'S GOING TO HURT HIM!_

"Inuyasha be careful!" she screamed, and Inuyasha heard her. He Ducked, avoiding an attack, but he was kicked him return, and he fell to the floor paralyzed.

Kagome didn't know what she was doing or saying anymore, the demon came up to her and grabbed her around the waist, hoisting her up from her family and Inuyasha.

_Oh no, Oh no! He's going to kill me of Inuyasha **HELP!**_

She thought, but her dreams and hope were squashed when the demon put a huge foot on Inuyasha's back, stopping him from getting up.

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA I NEED HELP!" she yelled, trying to wake the almost unconscious hanyou up. Something seemed to stir in him and he threw off the demon, but as the demon fell back, she was flung forward. She was luckily caught by Inuyasha, who set her down, although she wanted to stay in his arms.

They stared at the demon as it transformed back and ran out the window.

_I almost died, Inuyasha almost died. Ok, come on girl, don't start crying yet, don't… no girl… hold them back…_

She couldn't help it; she fell over into Inuyasha crying, and was comforted when he put his arms around her. She didn't care that her family saw, she just wanted to be with him, to be held by him.

_Maybe… maybe now is the time to do this…_

She thought as she looked up into concerned amber eyes with her tearing hazel ones. Slowly, she leaned up into him, and lightly pressed her lips into his.

* * *

please review

Selina

(i am dedicating this chapter to jenn, umm... just because haha)


	10. Returning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**3-23-06:** I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATES. But i am have been having some personal problems all month and i really am trying. I am posting today the tenth chapter of Living Again.that should satisfy you for a while. and then chapter 5 of a sick day is coming out terrible so i might have to delete the story, i have recieved some private messages telling me about some grammar and character mistakes and i dont like it. The last chapter of Perfect Angel is in slow progress because I have to bring everything together and it will be quite long. PLEASE BE PATIENT! PLEASE.

_I also have this note in my profile. I really am having update troubles. _

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes widened, but not nearly as much as the eyes of Kagome's family. Mrs. Higurashi covered Sota's eyes, and didn't notice when the boy glanced around her hand.

The moment was perfect… like everything was in place. When Kagome pulled away Inuyasha just held her in his arms, comforting her. He knew that she had been afraid, and maybe… she just needed someone there.

_But in front of her family…did Kagome get possessed or something?_

He wondered. But when speaking aloud, in a rather off and odd sounding tone he spoke, "We should be heading back or another demon might attack the shrine."

Kagome nodded and grabbed a huge yellow backpack from her closet, and began filling it with all sorts of things that Inuyasha still didn't know what they were for. Kagome's family were surveying him very closely now, and Sota was wide-eyed and staring at Inuyasha in awe, obviously having found a new role model.

Inuyasha sighed remembering the kid the last time they had gone through this, for one week during Kagome's 'tests' Sota had, had the week off and was following him around and copying everything. Flinching slightly Inuyasha turned back to Kagome, who had make a small "ta-da" sound.

He watched as she gave her family hugs and told them she would be back as soon as she could and he watched this whole emotional thing between her and her mother, they were also gossiping quietly about Inuyasha. Kagome seemed to have forgotten he could hear, but this time he could not, because Sota had taken a cue to speak so loudly that the females voices drowned out.

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 'Inuyasha' right? You are going out with my sister Kagome? Coool. Hojo, a kid at her school, you know what one is right(a school)? Well anyway, Hojo keeps asking her out and she always skips out on him and I bet now that it's because she knows you but of course that doesn't make sense because she met a few days ago and…"

Inuyasha could not take it, Sota was acting oddly annoying. As annoying as the kid could be sometimes this was the worst. Maybe it was because the first thing Sota had really seen Inuyasha do besides eat ramen was fight.

He gave a pleading glare to Kagome and Kagome nodded. Kagome's mother also seemed to get the message, and told Sota to go to bed because he had school tomorrow. Kagome smiled and said good bye one more time and they left the shrine for the well house.

**X**

_That demon hadn't come last time…_

Kagome couldn't help but think this as she and Inuyasha walked back. Her mother and she had been talking about the relationship between Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome told her mother what she knew Inuyasha would want said, that she had met Inuyasha 3 nights ago (4 nights now) and it was a love at first sight.

Well, the love at first sight part maybe not…

But she was positive the demon was not there the last time they had gone through this… maybe things would not be exactly the same as before. Maybe Yura would not appear…

She thought these thoughts as she jumped back into the well, holding Inuyasha's hand and wearing his red jacket thing, its name forgotten temporarily to her.

When they came out it was morning and she started in the direction of the village, but was stopped when he grabbed her arm. "I smell Yura. Be on your guard Kagome." He told her grimly, his nose to the air, trying to catch the scent's source.

When he got what he found to be the source he let Kagome on his back and they ran off.

Kagome quickly whispered "Duck your head a bit" and when Inuyasha complied he felt something thin but sharp pass over him.

"You see the hair?" he asked her. Kagome nodded a made an "hmp" noise, signaling she did. Inuyasha ran on for a few more minutes, trying to find Yura. But now that the hair was here, her scent was lightly coating everything he smelled.

Cursing, Inuyasha stopped and looked around. Kagome muttered something and Inuyasha only caught the word "…here"

When he asked for the phrase to be repeated she said "Yura is here." And Inuyasha suddenly felt a force lift him up off the ground by his chin and send him backwards, with Kagome now underneath him.

Quickly he turned so he wouldn't land on the teen, but could do nothing to stop their fall, he landed on his butt and Kagome just flopped down, falling unconscious.

_Great…_ he thought as Yura came out of the shadows. _What'll I do now? _

* * *

_thank you everyone for reviewing! i love you guys soooo much:) but please be patient, I dont have much computer time anymore and writers block is trying to kill this story, so please, ANY IDEAS FOR THIS FANFICTION OR ANY OTHERS I HAVE IN PROGRESS ARE WELCOME HERE PLEASE!_

_anyway, you know how much i like reviews (sly smile) and they really do keep me going :) _

_Selina_


	11. Yura of the Demonic Hair

**4-7-06:** I have bad news people. Living Again is being struck by something horrible. Its called **writers block**. And if anyone has a cure they can send me a review. But Spring Break is next week, so although I will have a note book to continue this all in, it might not be easy for me. I will be gone a week and a half. This will also include the dificulty of checking my e-mail, since my grandparents, who I am visiting, have webmail IN PLAIN VIEW. so I will have no e-mail privacy. So if you want to curse me out in a private message/ flame review. please wait a week out of consideration. Perfect Angel's last chapter is coming out rather badly and I hope for inspiration over Spring Break. Ahh well, see you all next update!**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

"What pretty hair you have!" Yura suddenly exclaimed, grabbing a strong hold on Inuyasha's hair and pulling it to her.

She wore her short black skirt and the rather revealing shirt and a black chocker. Her short black hair was held beautifully with a blood red ribbon. She held her fingers up in the air and moved them back and forth; Inuyasha knew that must have been how she maneuvered her hair. He searched for the red comb she used, but couldn't see it anywhere on her visible person.

Kagome was still knocked out and Inuyasha had to rely on sound and light reflectance to find and dodge the hair. They were nowhere near Yura's lair with her red skull that controlled the comb, which controlled her.

Inuyasha could not stay here dodging, that was for sure. He ran over to Kagome's fallen body and hoisted her over his shoulder like she was a dead weight. That way, Yura would not think he cared enough to deal with Kagome. He ran off then, in search of Kaede, hoping the village had not yet been attacked.

When he arrived he saw many young women and some young men floating in mid air, holding knives and other sharp objects. They attacked and he dodged, he ran through, trying to find Kaede's scent through the heavy scents of blood.

_Maybe I should sniff for Kaede's blood…_

He thought fearfully as he ran through trying to find her. When he did, he found her much worse than he had last time. "Kaede!" he called out to her as he lightly put Kagome off his shoulder and leaned her on the outside wall of the cabin Kaede was lying outside of.

"Inu…yasha" she spoke, opening her eyes weakly. "Yura… Yura of the demon hair… the jewel…. Inuyasha… watch Kagome… you cannot change the past… the jewel…" she said before falling unconscious.

You cannot change the past? The jewel, Kagome? Oh no.

Inuyasha turned quickly and Kagome wasn't there. She would be too weak to move, had she awakened. Inuyasha saw the glint of hair coming all around this area. There were many glints… Yura had sensed the jewel in Kagome and taken her!

**X**

Kagome awoke on the floor right in front of Yura's hair dome. She closed her eyes quickly as Yura came back by her.

"Too late, I know you're awake" she said and she grabbed Kagome by the hair and pulled up. "You're hair is so clean and shiny… just like that half breeds hair. Naturally your hair is not needed in my collection, but you did possess something else I wanted…"

Kagome's eyes widened and she quickly tried grasping for the Shikon Necklace. Nothing. Yura held up the necklace and jewel with an evil smile. "No jewel? Well I have it now…"

_Oh no! What will happen when she uses it? _

This question was soon answered as Yura took the jewel and over dramatically opened her mouth and titled her head high into the air. Then she mock-elegantly took the jewel between two fingers and dropping it straight into her body.

Her body suddenly began twisting and contorting in pain. Her back spun in unusual ways that made Kagome cringe with disgust. Her hands were twitching and moving violently as she was twisting. When the spasm finished Yura was standing there… but it was not Yura.

Her short hair had grown longer and now reached her back in a slight curl, her beautiful face features gone with her power intake. Her outfit remained the same, but not slightly covering not pale beautiful skin but corpse-like discolored skin.

_Oh my god Inuyasha please find me…_

Kagome thought as the new Yura turned to face Kagome. Comb in one hand and a long sharp sword in the other.

* * *

please review! gomen nasai for not updating when I have planned. But this was weirdly hard to write because I had a lot of imagery to give you guys.

All reviews are greatly appreciated! especially the people who keep reviewing every chapter, and allow me to know this fanfic has true fans. haha.  
_(JENN YOU MUST REVIEW OR KAIDA WILL HIT MATT WITH A BOOK. wait... you wont review if i said that... JENN YOU MUST REVIEW OR KAIDA WILL...umm... strip. haha justkidding. ow. she hit me. anyway... never mind the threat. my head hurts to much. evil kaida..)_

Selina


End file.
